The RowdyRuff girl
by elssygirlrocks
Summary: Blizzard. She is like any other girl in the whole world. Except shes not. She is a ally of the RowdyRuff boys and Him, also being created by Him. She is being hunted. Yes, I said Hunted. By the RowdyRude boys and Her. Their Mirror world counter parts. She already has the RowdyRight boys on her trail, She didn't need more.
1. Chapter 1: Blizzard

_My name? For who knows? (You'll find out later) All I remember were the eyes. They weren't the Rowdy Ruffs, I was sure of that. All I knew was that they were chasing me. Blood Red eyes, Ocean Blue eyes, and finally Forest Green eyes, except one of them was Mustard Yellow. I wasn't sure whose eyes they were. I knew they weren't the puffs but not the punks either. But the one that freaked me out the most were the light gray eyes. Just like mine, except darker. I was stunned. F__or who knows why I started running, I didn't know why but I ran, the eyes seemed to following me so I kept running, until I tripped over a rock. What was in front of me was the eyes and the shape of bodies, but a new pair added, and claws. That's all I remember before I woke up._

Brick was standing in front of Blizzard looking at her like she was crazy. Out of all the Rowdy Ruffs, Brick understood her the most. "Bad dream huh?" he asked. "How did you know?" "I have been hearing you scream in bed for the past week, I think I should know." He said looking at her for any signs of fear. "Oh... Sorry, I just keep having the same dream it's starting to freak me out." She said hastily. "Well you can always tell Him, he has understood most of your nightmares. What was it this time?" he asked softly. She stared at him, like his head had fell off. "You really care about my nightmares?" Brick nodded.

Ok then, I guess." She paused for a moment and then explained every single thing, every little detail about her nightmare. "So let me get this straight. You saw four pairs of eyes, each darker than ours, right?" she nodded. "And then you started running and the eyes supposedly followed you?" She slowly nodded trying to understand what his points were. "Ok, then you tripped on a rock that came at of nowhere or did you see it?' "To tell the truth, I didn't see it at all it just was there." she replied. "Ok, then when you looked up you saw 5 pairs of eyes, the outlines of hovering bodies, but one had claws instead of hands right?" "That's what I saw, but Brick what's your point asking these questions?" She said finally getting to her point. "I just want to understand so I can tell it back to Him correctly. Don't you want Him to help you?" Brick answered.

"Yes, I do... But... Oh, never mind. I get it, I think?" she tilted her head a little down and put her hand up to her chin to think. Brick laughed. "I still don't get why you do that when you think Blizzard." He said chuckling. "I'm just fooling around with you! Come on, let's go eat. "Then the both of them headed down stairs. "Did you fix the screaming problem?" Asked Butch when he noticed them walking into the kitchen. "Oh shut up Butch! No one cares if the damn screaming problem is fixed!" Blizzard huffed. "What's your problem Miss grumpy?" Butch said laughing.

"Ha Ha Ha! Laugh all you want but I will still knock the idiot out of you!" Blizzard Hollered. "Please do that when you get time to." Said Him walking into the room with a newspaper. Brick laughed and Boomer came in laugh even harder the Brick. "Pfft! Try to!" Said Butch. Blizzard walked over to him and slapped the shit at of him right there. "Ow! What's your problem woman?" he groaned as Boomer help him up. "My problem? Is you!" with that she stormed back upstairs with the name Butch in her mind.

Blizzard knelt down to the side of her of her bed and pulled out a white journal printed with golden 4 pointed stars on the front with a lock. She hadn't noticed Butch leaning on the side of her doorway. "You write in a diary? You get girly and girly everyday don't you?" Butch said, as he spoke startled she almost fired her laser eyes at him. "Oh shut up! Him gave it to me, and the only time I write in it is when you piss me off, now get the hell of here before I slap you again!" She said holding on the word slap with anger. "Relax I just came here to apologize!" Butch stated. "Ok, then where is it?!" She asked. "Don't rush me, I just have a few questions!" He said. Though she hated him, she also liked Butch the most. Though he usually doesn't show it, he still cares.

Since Blizzard was psychic instantly read Butch's thoughts. "Came to ask about my nightmare?" she said with certain hope. She wanted to talk to someone about it either then Brick or Him. Butch was just who she needed to talk to. "If you're going to read my mind can you at least do at appropriate times? I wanted it to be a surprise!" Butch said jokingly. "Sure, right." She said sarcastically then had burst into laughter. Soon Butch joined her and they were now lying on the floor laughing nonstop. "Quiet up there!" shouted Him. Finally being able to stop laughing Blizzard shouted back a response saying that they would stop. "Anyway, sorry for upsetting you down there. I was just 'cranky' I guess." he said putting up quotation marks on the word cranky.

"Ya, it's fine. Sorry for smacking the shit at off you, I was just pissed off by my nightmares lately." she said. "So that's why you were screaming. "Yes Butch, that's why!" She said sarcastically. Butch chuckled at her. "Whatever. I overheard Brick telling it to Him, that's the main reason I came up here. "Butch said stating his business being in Blizzard's room. Only Blizzard noticed Brick suddenly appearing at the doorway. "Hey Stalker! I think you and Blizzard need to get ready for patrol duty. We are visiting Fractal Viletown today. There has been reported some disturbance here, probably created by one of the rebel forces named the RowdyRude boys." Butch stared at Brick with a _what the hell did you say? _Look.

Who are the RowdyRudes?" Blizzard asked curiously. "The only thing that's keeping us from concurring Viletown." Butch said harshly. Blizzard quickly put her diary back under her bed and walked over hastily to her patrol storage closet. This closet was used to boost up their powers for possible battle. Along with that she changed into her usual fighting clothes. A white navy shirt with one sleeve, her dark gray navy jeans, her black heeled sneakers. And her white boost glove with holes for her fingers to go through. "Ok ready!" She said slipping on her white pack. Soon they all headed out for Fractal Viletown. However The RowdyRudes were prepared. They called along the PowerPunks the RowdyRights and the PowerPuff girls.

But none of them but the PowerPuffs understood their true power. When they reached Fractal Viletown. An eye laser was shot at Brick but missed. This started the big fight. Though the Rowdy Ruffs and Blizzard were outnumbered, but they stood out strong. Blizzard first noticed the RowdyRights emerging from behind her. Those were the only ones who knew Blizzard existed with their previous battle with them. Everyone else was stunned to see a new RowdyRuff and this time a girl. Fired a power serge at all three of them in a circle seeing them fling back she became satisfied and continued getting deeper into the fight until everyone knew she existed.


	2. Chapter 2: Battles always have a winner

Blizzard was able to knock The Rowdy Right boys out unconscious for the rest of the battle. When she decided to finally found out who the RowdyRudes were, a girl with Blue hair appeared in front of her blocking her way lower to the ground. "Who are you?" she asked harshly. "I should be asking that but I already know your name anyway! Blizzard! The name is Blizzard! And I believe you are Snow the 'RowdyRude girl' also GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Blizzard shouted blasting Snow out of her way seeing her land hardly on the ground below. Satisfied she dove down looking for the RowdyRudes. Whenever someone tried to attack her she just blasted them. She read everyone's thoughts one by one to figure out who were the RowdyRudes. Fly this way and that way, she finally appeared between a fight between Brick and a mysterious boy who looked similar to him. Reading this the mysterious boy's mind, she found out that he was one of the RowdyRudes, named Rage.

She recognized his eyes from her previous nightmares. Cutting into the fight she blasted Rage in the stomach. Brick landed next to Rage who was laying on the ground rubbing his head. He held his hand up to his face ready to blast Rage when a laser hit him from behind. Rage found this as a opportunity to find out who blasted him onto the ground. He didn't have to look long because seconds later she was diving for him getting her eye lasers ready. She fired hitting him in the waist. "Bulls eye!" She cheered. When he finally got up Blizzard knocked him back down by kicking from behind him. Soon Raze noticed Blizzard and Rage fighting and decided to go check it out.

**(BLIZZARD'S POV)**

He was pathetic. He was weak. He was easily to defeat. I barely had to try to knock off his stupid, bad landing, and horrible kicking feet. But he did seem smarter then he looked. He was able to get me once or twice during our cut in fight. What I wasn't surprised about was that his brother came down to come help him. He really needed it. "Leave Rage alone! Stupid girl!" He said. It was obvious that his name was Raze. I didn't even need to read his mind to find that. "Hey Raze! Wanna fight?" I said smirking walking away from Rage's unconscious body. He was stunned.

I flew up to him. "I said want to fight? Hello idiot? Got ears?" I said laughing. Soon His other brother joined a very stunned Raze. His name was Rave. I read his mind. Turns out all three of them have some kind of crazy wild side. Maybe I could get that open to me. "Hey Rave! Can I talk to Bruise for a sec?" I said with a mischievous grin on my face. He stared at me puzzled why I just asked about Bruise. "H-H-How did you know about Bruise?" He stuttered. "I just knew, anyway can I talk to him?" I said trying not to laugh again. These guys were so gullible.

Raze suddenly threw me a punch. Rave stopped it, or should I say Bruise? "Stop for a moment! Who are you? Rave said you wanted to talk to me." He said harshly. "I already know your name, but you'll learn mine soon! Right now I want to ask you a question." I said simply stated hoping I could confuse him. "Pfft! Really? Why should I believe you?! You're a girl!" Bruise started laughing. I slapped him, resulting on him landing on the ground half unconscious.

After regaining his consciousness, he flew back up to me and Raze who were now fighting using physical attacks. "Bruise, Rave whoever you are right now, help me!" Raze cried pleading for help. Pfft! Never thought a girl could be so strong? THINK AGAIN! When I finally threw them both on the ground they were unconscious. Bruise was now Rave by then. I had knocked out both the RowdyRights and the RowdyRudes. This is so pathetic. Is there anyone tough here?

Suddenly that girl I saw earlier was chasing me after I went off to go help the boys. I tried blasting her several times and she dodged. Finally someone tough I can fight! I stopped in mid-air kicking purposely knocking her down. Ok, she is so not tough.

**(SNOW'S POV)**

She was tougher than she looked. She didn't seem to have any weaknesses just strengths, a lot of strengths. I wonder how Him made a supernatural female villain that has no weaknesses, if I find out I am going to tell Her. I followed her around in secret. She was able to knock the RowdyRights and my brothers the RowdyRudes unconscious. I wanted to help them, but then I realized the only way to help them to satisfy them was to defeat her. I have no idea how she figured out my name. Amazing right? Mm, I should ask Her about that. After she left to go help I'm guessing her brothers, The Rowdy Ruffs I sprang out of my hiding place and chased her.

When she noticed me she tried blasting me, but I dodged, then she stopped and did a 360 turn kick, because I was way too surprised she did that, I got hit down to the ground. Wow, she's tough. She dove down, hitting me with an eye laser in the thigh. I groaned, I wasn't used to that much pain. What makes her so powerful? Ugh! I wanted to give up so badly, but I swore I would defeat her. I knew that it would never happen and I should just quit, but I couldn't let them down. I slowly got up as she approached me. She laughed as she landed pointing at me. "That was so easy! I barely did anything!" She teased. My eyes turned completely red in anger.

YES EMOTION BOOST! I kicked her in the stomach then blasted her. But it didn't seem to effect. After a few more attacks and fails, my anger boost was gone. I was at my plain old power level now. I was never going to beat her but I kept throwing myself at her. I was so tried I almost fainted on one of my attacks. Soon, Her brothers came down to join her. From the left of them I could see a pile of defeated unconscious people. I was shocked. This battle had only gone on for 2 hours, how could they do that? The green boy slid of his pack and pulled out 3 things that looked like bombs. He threw them. When he did the bombs disappeared from sight. I guess only they could see where it was heading, because when it hit me and I fell back on the floor in continued pain, they all laughed. I felt defeated. Next thing I knew, I had my eyes closed and I was unconscious.

**THANK YOU FOR READING I WILL TRY TO UPDATE TOMORROW**

**Me: So did you like Blizzard?**

**Blizzard: Yes that was awesome!**

**Snow: Ya it was, but on my part that hurt a lot!**

**Blizzard: Oh sorry! Authors fault not mine!**

**Me: DO NOT TACKLE ME *backs up***

**Snow: I won't tackle you!**

**Me: good!**

**Blizzard: I BELONG TO ELSSYGIRLROCKS, SNOW BELONGS TO MOONSTAR1312!**

**All of us: Bye and plz review! PLZ BE NICE ELSSYGIRLROCKS IS NEW! AND DO NOT CALL HER A NOOB!**


	3. Chapter 3: After the Battle

**Me: Hey where is everyone?**

**Blizzard: Looking for Snow**

**Me: oh**

**Snow: Hey guys!**

**Everyone: Hey!**

**Brick: How come you guys were early?**

**Butch: Like 30 minutes early?**

**Brick: Ya**

**Me and Blizzard: Oh, we were early?**

**Everyone but Me and Blizzard: YES!  
Me and Blizzard: Oh**

**Boomer: Can I say it this time?!**

**Blizzard: Sure**

**Boomer: Yay! Nothing belongs to Elssygirlrocks but Blizzard and the plot!**

**Snow: Enjoy!  
Me: That's my line!**

**Snow: Oh well! LET THE STORY BEGIN!  
Me: Hmph, let it begin! -_-**

** (Snow's Pov)**

When I woke up I was on my bed. I rubbed my head and then jumped off my bed. I went to go find the others. I walked into Rage's room. To my surprise I found Her sitting by Rage. I joined her. "What happened to Rage?" I asked worried. "He was badly injured. He will be lucky to make it but…."Her paused. Her pausing was not good. "But what?! BUT WHAT?!"I practically yelled. As soon as I realized I just yelled at Her, I covered my mouth.

"I-I-I'm sorry for yelling, I'm just worried." I said quietly. "We are all worried, Raze is practically sulking. And Rave is letting Bruise slap himself silly! "Her continued. "Rage, won't be able to use his powers for the next 3 months, and his vocal cords are damaged so he won't be able to talk until I find a way to fix it." Her said with sadness in her voice. "I tried! I really did! I pushed it to my max! But what did I do wrong?" Blizzard thought as she walked out of Rage's room.

Suddenly there was knocking at the door. "I'll get it!" I yelled. I opened the door. It was Jomo. "Nice to see you child! Jomo" Jomo said. I never get why this dude keeps saying his name at the end of his sentences. "Her is upstairs." I said. I found Rave in the living room letting Bruise takeover his arm and slap him. "Um, Rave? If I were you I would tell Bruise to stop before you get brain damage!" I said. Bruise stopped, letting Rave regain control of his arm. "Oh, Snow. You're awake," said Rave. I could tell he was really depressed. "It's ok, we all tried! She is stronger than she looks but she has to have a weakness right?" I said trying to find hope.

Honestly, I had no hope. She didn't seem to have one single weakness, and even if she did. She's good at hiding it. "Snow? How can you still have hope when you lost everything? How can you believe, when you leader is badly injured and you nothing about leadership!? How?! Tell me how?!" He screamed. "I-I-I don't know…." I knelt down on my knees and started crying. I never had cried ever in my life. This was the first.

**(Blizzard's Pov: Back at Him's Luxury hotel in Townsville)**

We had just gotten back home. I was still full of energy, but the boys….. They were taking naps in their rooms. This was the time where I was bored and would probably go do something on my laptop. I walked into my room quietly, I stilled had the smirk I had given Snow during battle. To be honest, I really thought that girl had potential. She reminded me of, well me.

Then I got the best idea ever! I would go to her house and train her to be tougher like me. And then I could finally have my fair fight! I never really like being a villain. I just did it because that was what I was created to do. All I wanted to all my life, was too have a fight someone who had the same strength as me, had the same power, making it a fair fight, wanting to see if I got what it takes to be successful in the world. But, it never came, because I waited, but now I have the chance.

I immediately sat down and started searching up _Her's hideout._ I finally found it. _**7568 Forest wood Drive, Fractal Viletown, ASU. **_Yes, the USA was backwards in their world. I packed some things and set off for Snow. I promised myself I would get my fair fight.

**Me: So, like it?**

**RRBZ: How come it doesn't include us?**

**Me: This chapter is mainly based on Snow and Blizzard**

**RRBZ: Ooh**

**Snow and Blizzard: Yay!  
Me: Enjoy your day and plz review**

**Me: Oh and I need another villain, a trio plz**

**Blizzard: The application is below! BYE!  
**

**NAME:**

**AGE:**

**D.O.B:**

**BACKSTORY:**

**OUTFIT:**

**TRANSFORMED OUTFIT:**

**GENDER:**

**PERSONALITY:**


	4. Chapter 4: Random stuff

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**Blizzard: Hey!**

**Snow: Hello!**

**RRBZ: Yo!**

**Me: Well, everyone let me introduce the….DRUMROLL PLZ!**

**THE ROWDYRUDE BOYS!  
Snow: My brothers….?!**

**Me: Ya! There also a main part of the story so yes there here in the chatroom!**

**Snow: Ok…**

**Rave: Since in the story Rage can't talk he is using a chalkboard**

**Me: SORRY RAGE!**

**Rage: ~ It's ok, though I really would like to talk~**

**Blizzard: Well, at least I don't have to hear him complain**

**Rage: ~Shut up~**

**Blizzard: Pfffffffft! MAKE ME!  
Me: Guys, that's enough! This is a chatroom not a battle room!  
Snow: Ya! Where are your senses?**

**RRBZ: Aww! You two are no fun!**

**Me: Whatever!**

**Snow: Nothing belongs to Elssygirlrocks but Blizzard and the plot**

**Me: Enjoy!  
Blizzard:*While strangling Rage* Elssygirlrocks needs some dares!  
Raze: So plz send some in!**

**Me: STOP STRANGLING EACH OTHER!*Gets dragged into the fight* AAAH!  
**

** (Butch's Pov)**

I got to admit knocking out the RowdyRights and the RowdyRudes, is impressive. And, Raze is an idiot, how is he my counterpart? Anyway, it was morning, but for some reason Blizzard was packing her suitcase. I stopped in her doorway. "Are we going somewhere?" I asked. "No, I am." She simply stated and continued packing. "Where?" I asked again. "Why do you care?" She said. "Because I do," I said back. "Fine! I'm going to Her's house to go talk to Snow! Happy now?" She said harshly. I guess she thought was going to tell because she told me not to.

"Don't worry, I won't tell….. As long as, you… Take me with you!" She really didn't seem to be bothered by me because she just said yes and go get my suitcase and start packing. So I did. After we were done, we snuck out. Everyone was still sleeping because it was a Saturday. We flew, Flying was the fastest way.

I know Blizzard is a really determined person, but I don't how she going to pull this off without Her kicking her in the butt. Really, I just didn't. We finally approached her house. Blizzard knocked on the door. Snow opened it. Snow had her mouth wide open staring at us with instant shock. When she came back from Gap planet, she stood there, serious for no reason. "What do you two want?" She asked firmly but there was still fear in her voice. Blizzard looked at me and I looked back at her. She look worried. So is poke for her. "Um, Him kind of well, kicked us out?" I said hoping that she believed. I wasn't as good at lying as Blizzard but I was getting better. Snow blinked about 3 times. "Um, so you want to stay here?" She asked. "Ya! Exactly!" Blizzard said. "I'll have to ask Her but your welcome to come in." She said.

**(Snow's Pov)**

What were they doing here? And why would Him kick his best fighters out of the house? I was so confused. I went into the kitchen finding Her making breakfast. "Um, Her?" I asked. "Yes, Snow?" She said. She was mostly nice I'm guessing that she will let them stay for a little while. "Blizzard and Butch got kicked out of the house by Him, and there asking to stay here. Is that ok?" I asked worried.

"Did you ask them why?" She said. "No." "Then go ask." I walked back to the front door. "Why did Him kick you too out of the house?" I said. "Because we were refusing to do training, we didn't want to do patrolling anymore and he said were too lazy." Blizzard said. "That makes sense." I said. Hey! It did if I did that Her would defiantly kick me out.

I went back to Her with those two following. They were looking around at everything. I explained to her what happened. "Well, that does seem reasonable. If there is something I know about Him, he doesn't tolerate laziness, or disrespectfulness." She said. I was actually kind of relieved that they could stay, I wanted to find out more about Blizzard.

Her said that Blizzard could sleep in my room and Butch could sleep in Raze's. I felt bad for Butch. I could tell how much he didn't want to, but he didn't argue.

**(Blizzard's Pov)**

I walked into Snow's room. It was white. Just like mine except that mine had gray streaks on the walls. It was nice it was similar to my room except my room had gray streaks on almost everything, may I remind you. She jumped on her bed, grabbing something that look like a remote and pressed a button on it.

Immediately a bed popped out from the other side of the room. "Whoa! How did you do that?!" I exclaimed. I had never seen a bed that just pops out of a wall. "It's for in case we have guests, we all have that in our rooms." I was amazed.

I unpacked my things, suddenly I heard someone yell. "Was that Raze?" I asked irritated cause of the noise. My eardrums were delicate so they could easily break. Snow somewhat replied yes and then we hurried towards Raze's room. Wow she was fast, but I ended up being ahead of her.

**(Rave's Pov)**

I had no idea what Butch was doing in my room. I just had the nerve to yell. Everyone but Rage and Her hurried toward my room. I was surprised to see the girl from yesterday's battle too. "What Happened in here? And why did you scream you could have broken my eardrums!" She screamed annoyed. "What- ….. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Raze yelled. Rave already knew why they were here he had eavesdropped thanks to Bruise. "Raze shut the hell up! Him just kicked them out you are defiantly going crazy now!" Bruise Hollered, shutting me up with an 'Oh'.

I had no idea what happened I should really eavesdrop more often. "How do you know anyway?" I asked suddenly curious. Bruise's face turned bright pink. "I-I-I might if spied?" he said nervously. "YOU WHAT?!" Blizzard yelled. She seemed to hate being eavesdropped on. Blizzard looked like she was about to rip Bruise apart. Suddenly she calmed down and left.

**(Bruise's/Rave's Pov)**

Blizzard was different from most girls I knew. For one thing she could defiantly scare you to death. I would hate to run into her on Halloween. _Your such a scaredy cat what, is she going to do to you?_ Bruise said in Rave's mind._ Hey she scared you!_ Rave retorted. Bruise was quiet and didn't say another except _go to hell! Go to hell Rave!_ And then Rave cleared Bruise out of his mind.

_(Bruise Pov) Ugh. Rave had a point she did scare me. I almost felt like peeing in my pants at that moment. I got to find out why she's like that, for some reason she is suddenly in my interest._

(Back to Rave's Pov) Though I had cleared Bruise out of my mind I could still hear his thoughts as good as mine. He has her in his interest? What is that post to mean? I wanted to ask Her but then I remembered last time I tried telling off Bruise's thoughts. I was painful and I didn't want him to do it again so I just kept it to myself.

**Me: So?**

**Rave: Bruise is slapping me again.**

**Blizzard: HE HAD ME IN IN HIS INTEREST?!**

**Stay away from me Bruise or else!  
Bruise: Now that's exactly what the fuck I am talking about! She is so fierce!**

**Snow: Can it Bruise!**

**Me: Oh my, they are still strangling each other!**

**Snow: Anyway! I have a dare for each of you.**

**Me: Ok**

**Snow's Dares**

**Bruise has to kiss whoever he likes on the cheek when someone says Ok**

**Blizzard has to slap him after he does**

**Raze has to kidnap Rage while he is sleeping and leave him in the movie theater**

**Rage has stay there and watch the movie**

**Brick has to burn his hat but it will come back 5 minutes later**

**Boomer and Butch have strangle Brick when he gets his hat back**

**I have to eat a poison cake and**

**Elssygirlrocks gets to play with my tablet for an hour!**

**Me: LET THE DARES BEGIN!  
Bruise Gulps  
Blizzard: Ok**

**Bruise kisses Blizzard on the cheek  
Blizzard slaps him**

**Rage falls asleep**

**Raze throws him in a sack and leaves him at the movie theater playing "The PowerPuff Girls the movie"**

**Rage watches the movie and comes bac hours later.**

**Snow eats a poison cake and faints**

**I use her tablet for a hour while **

**Brick burns his hat and Boomer and Butch strangle him for 5 minutes before it comes back. And Raze keeps saying ok, Bruise keeps kissing Blizzard on the cheek and she keeps slapping him.**

**Me: BYE!**

**AND WE NEED SOME MORE DARES!**

.


	5. Chapter 5 The RecklessRuff Boys History

**Me: Hello?**

**Blizzard: Hey**

**Snow: Hi**

**Brick: Has anyone seen my hat?**

**Raze: I may or may not have burned it by accident**

**Brick: WHAT?!**

**Raze: I said accident!  
Brick: I WILL KILL YOU**

**Me: that is your cue to run Raze**

**Raze: I know that *runs***

**Blizzard: Brick is going to catch up to him in no time at the pace he's going**

**Me: good point**

**Snow: Run like the wind Raze!**

**Me: That isn't going to help him either**

**Butch: At least she tried**

**Boomer: Yeah**

**Butch: *face palms***

**Rage: ~ where's Bruise/Rave? ~**

**Blizzard: let's say I might of or not might tried to drown him in the Atlantic Ocean?**

**Everyone but Blizzard: WHAT?!**

**Bruise: That was fucking hilarious!  
Me: Wait what?**

**Snow: Why aren't you drenched wet?**

**Blizzard: Do you guys live under a rock?**

**Me: No**

**Bruise and Blizzard: *face palms*  
Boomer: They mean it's a prank**

**Brick: The first smart thing you've said in your whole entire life!**

**Me: What?**

**Brick: Boomer is really dumb**

**Me: Ah**

**Snow: Back to the prank thing**

**Me: Yeah what was that about?**

**Everyone except Bruise and Blizzard: Oooh! We get it! *smirks***

**Blizzard: We didn't say anything**

**Bruise: Where is this going?**

**Me: Blizzard x Bruise!**

**Blizzard: Oh you wanna go there? *tackles Elssygirlrocks***

**Me: I-**

**Bruise: You're not getting out of this one without a broken limb or something**

**Snow: I think she noticed**

**Boomer: Anyway, nothing belongs to Elssygirlrocks except Blizzard, The RowdyRock boys and the plot**

**Me: One. More. Thing! The RecklessRuff boys belong to Moonstar1312**

**Blizzard: The RowdyRock boys belong to Elssygirlrocks, there OCs**

** (Blast's POV)**

*3 months ago*

"Breaker lower the frickin T.V.!" I yelled. No response. The way he is so quiet creeps me out, I mean seriously it's almost impossible to get a word out of him. "He lowered the T.V. Blast!" Breeze yelled. I have the weirdest family ever, but it's the only thing I got. I was so bored I decide to go out and do something. And by something, I mean torture. My favorite part of the day. "Hey Blast someone's at the door!" Oh great the must've sent the RowdyRights to hunt us down.

"I'll be right there!" I replied sarcastically. "Fine I'll get it." Better him then me. I pulled out my iPhone and put on my headphones to start listening to music. Then there was knocking. "What the hell do you want?!" I screeched seriously annoyed. "She wants to see you!" Who's she? As far as I know the only 'crime fighting girls' out there are the PowerPuffs, and they live in a whole other dimension.

I slowly got up and opened the door. A girl with flowing blue hair, whitish gray eyes, a white t-shirt that one of the sleeves was hanging on her shoulder, navy green skinny jeans, and white converses stared at me with a blank expression. "You must dread being here huh?" She asked.

"What?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Follow me and gather your brothers too." She said and walked back into the living room. "Wait, wait, what?" I blurted. "What do you mean follow you?" I growled. "For all we know you might be the…" She put her hand up to my face. "Save it." And continued to the front door. It was obvious she meant business so I got my brothers together and stood in front of her.

She eyed us cautiously and sighed. "So you three are the Recks?" She asked in a plain tone. "Yeah, why?" I replied simply. "You need to get out of here. Now." She stated. "Whoa! What do you mean leave?" I yelled. "The RowdyRights are hot on your trail. They're searching the neighborhood right now. So get your stuff and climb up the air vent NOW." She ordered.

If she was helping us get away from the Rights I knew she was helping us. But why? After got our most important essentials together we opened the air vent and climbed in. We were surprised to see the mysterious girl pull out a map. "Have you been here before?" Breeze asked in obviously fake happiness.

"Been in vents all the time. You have to escape the cops somehow." She stated. Our jaws dropped. "What?" Breaker asked in a simple tone that still somehow leaked curiosity. His first word of the day. "Ever heard of Blizzard Jojo Him?" She asked leading us through the air vents and dropping down in the sewers. "Yes." Breeze said in his still fake happiness tone.

"I'm her." If our jaws could have dropped any farther they would of. "What are doing here? In a whole different dimension?" Breeze asked. "Helping you escape from imprisonment." She said putting the map she had already and pulling out a new one.

"W-w-why?"

"Enough with the stupid questions Breeze!"

"Let the kid ask. It's not like he'll die of questioning."

I sighed defeated. With that kind of logic you can't really do anything. We continued down the sewers until we got to some kind of weird tunnel. "What's that?" Breeze said resuming his flow of questions. "Shut the hell up all ready!"

I swear I saw Blizzard sigh in relief but it was too fast because her serious mode seemed so stiff. When we got closer to the tunnel we saw the outlines of three boys and some kind of claw man. "May I introduce you to the RowdyRuff Boys and Him. My family." She announced.

"You have a weirder family then me." I said. "When you have the Ruffs for brothers everything is weird." She sighed. The blue one smiled at Breeze and he gave back a very creepy sadistic smile which I totally understood. "Boys you understand we have brought you here for a purpose." Him said.

"Um I guess." I tried answering. "Just follow me to Townsville, with almost the whole military, the RowdyRudes, and the RowdyRights searching for you it won't be very safe." He sighed gesturing us into the tunnel portal thing. I think none of us would go unless Blizzard went first. I don't know why, it just seems like she's an insurance of our safety.

She must have been somehow reading my thoughts because she replied, "I'll go first, and you follow." She walked into the tunnel and disappeared. Breaker shrugged his shoulders and followed. I went next then Breeze. We reappeared in a living room with a 52 inch T.V., seats arranged as if it was a movie theater, and snack bar next to a door.

"This is awesome!" Breeze yelled before jumping into one of the chairs. Somehow it was like Blizzard's mood totally changed because she was now sitting next to Breeze flipping through channels looking for a movie or something.

It took a while to get settled in, but this seemed like a family that we have been trying to find ever since our parents disappeared.

*Present day*

**Me: Woohoo! Backstory!**

Blizzard: Hope you enjoyed the story!


	6. Chapter 6 Life at the RowdyRudes

**Me: Welcome, welcome!  
Blizzard: ?**

**Bruise: Hey-**

**Blizzard: Say. Hi. To. Me. And. You. Will. Die.**

**Bruise: ….**

**Me: Um, ha, ha, ha! Hilarious**

**Bruise: ….**

**Me: Um well, I am going to go find the rest, you two can catch up *leaves room*  
Blizzard: I will kill her when she gets back.**

**Bruise: I noticed**

**Blizzard: *glares*  
Bruise: …**

**Snow: Hey- Are you two having a staring contest or something?**

**Blizzard: Huh? Oh, no we are not!**

**Snow: Your acting like that- Oooh, I see what's going on!**

**Blizzard: Shut the hell up Snow!**

**Snow: So you-**

**Blizzard: …. Fine I like him, happy now?**

**Snow: stop being sarcastic**

**Bruise: What are we even frickin talking about?**

**Both: Can it Bruise!**

**Snow: So? Are you going to admit or not?**

**Blizzard: Admit what?!**

**Snow: Your crush is waiting**

**Blizzard: My what?!**

**Snow: Ok, you have my permission now**

**Blizzard: What's going on?!**

**Bruise: *grabs Blizzard's arm and drags her outside***

**Blizzard: Hey don't leave me wi-**

**Me: Um where's Bruise and Blizzard?**

**Snow: *smirks* Hmm, I don't know**

**Me: What did you do?**

**Snow: Nothing**

**Brick: Look outside**

**Me: ?**

**Raze: I'm going to leave the window now**

**Boomer: T-t-there kissing…**

**Butch: Finally! **

**Me: What?! Snoooooooooooooooow?!**

**Snow: Ah ha, ha, ha?**

**Me: She is going to kill you, you know that right?**

**Snow: I noticed**

**Me: Better run before she comes back inside**

**Snow: Way ahead of ya! *runs outside to Washington D.C***

**Boomer: How did she get there so fast by running?**

**Brick: I.**

**Butch: Don't.**

**Raze: Know.**

**Blizzard: Snoooooooooooooooow!  
Me: Oh, crap**

**Bruise: ~/~**

**Blizzard: Oh you're not getting out of this one either Bruise.**

**Bruise: *gulps***

**Me: Run**

**Brick: Nah. He probably won't do it**

**Me: Huh? _ **

**For the next who knows how long minutes Bruise will holding Blizzard against a wall making out with her. This should be a lesson to you that you can't escape love. ; 3**

** (Blizzard's POV) **

The alarm went off, but for me that was just a sign to continue sleeping, but apparently that's not the case in THIS household. "Wake up Blizzard!" Snow shouted from across the room. "Just five more minutes?" I asked. "I'll…" She said. "I'm up!" I yelled as I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. "How does that always work?" Snow chuckled, while I ran down the hall. "It's not funny!" I screeched.

"Funny to me." No. No. No. I closed my eyes and did my best to avoid him. I wanted a total annoying Bruise free morning, and hopefully a day. Of course like usual he stepped in front of me and I bumped in to him only to be excepted to be caught, my expectations were met.

"Hello Blizzard." He laughed. Why can't I avoid him? "Let her go Bruise. She looks really pale." Snow laughed. Bruise picked me up and placed me softly on the ground. I sighed in relief when I heard footsteps getting farther from me. I opened my eyes and continued my way to the bathroom. "This is irritating. Why so many boys? And why are they all so annoying!" I screamed to myself. "Even Snow seems like a boy. It's like they're taking this advantage to torture me!"

I kept screaming until I got out of the shower and put my clothes on. I don't care if everyone has now gone deaf, I needed to scream. I decided to wear a white crop top with a black vest, blue ripped skinny jeans and black boots. Before I ran into anyone else, I rushed into Snow's room and locked the door.

I quickly got out my drive and plugged it into my laptop. "Hey let me in! Blizzard you're not the only one who sleeps in this room!" Snow screamed banging on the door. I just used my tele-canesis to open the door I was too busy to get up. "What are you doing?" Snow asked hovering above me. "What I always do, collect information on my enemies and upload them on my drive. Of course you're not my enemies anymore because I live with you."

"See I even crossed out your names." I said pointing to the laptop screen. "Hmm. Ok." She nodded and grabbed a journal, then walked out of the room. "Whatcha doing B?" Butch's voice said from the door. "Stuff. " I said and continued typing and searching. "Were watching something call an Anime. Wanna see?" He asked.

"If I have to see that blonde haired idiot's face again, then no." I scoffed. "What do you have against him?" Butch said hopping in a chair. "Let's see… He's annoying, He bothers me, and He thinks I'm avoiding him for fun, he's..." I started stating the list on my fingers. "Whoa, ok! I think I get your point!" Butch laughed waving his hands.

"I'm going to get breakfast." I huffed and walked out the door. I made no contact with anyone around me. Well, I was able to keep that up until I got halfway there. "Raze be a good boy and go tackle Bruise for me ok? I'll give you a cookie! How about that?" I offered. He face lit up like when a little kid sees fireworks, and he ran off searching for Bruise.

I made a trail of cookies out of midair that lead him straight to Bruise, and sure enough when I got there Bruise was on the floor trying to pry Raze off. I just laughed and walked past them. How good it is to torture the people you hate. I peeked into the kitchen to see Rage cooking something of some sort.

I wonder how he was able to get up. I hit him pretty hard in that battle. "That wasn't funny Blizzard. That was just cold. Oh wait your name is Blizzard, you're supposed to be cold." Bruise sneered. "Like I'll ever care." I grinned and sat down. Rage pointed to me and then held out a sign that came from nowhere that read _what is she doing here? _"I'm here because of a purpose! If you wanna know go talk to Her!" I yelled slamming my fists on the table and standing back up.

I stomped out of the kitchen to the living room. "Wait." I froze. "What do you mean wait?" I huffed seriously annoyed with boys in this house. I have had enough. I didn't even wait for what he had to say, I ran up the stairs into Snow's bedroom and screamed into the pillow. "Um. Blizzard, can you keep down on the screaming? I think I'm going deaf." Snow said covering her ears.

I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed the loudest my vocal cords would let me without breaking for 7 minutes non-stop. I HATE living here.


End file.
